


Taste Tester

by katara



Category: Free!
Genre: Chef AU, Haru is a little shit, M/M, harurin - Freeform, rin is still a crybaby, rinharu - Freeform, rinharuweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katara/pseuds/katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin are chefs. Haru finds out that Rin is the most erotic taste tester ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Tester

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for rinharuweek DAY TWO  
> Prompt: Professions (chef AU)  
> This was inspired by a manga oneshot I forgot the name of.

Done."

"Oh you're finished? Let me try!", said Rin popping up behind Haru's shoulder. Rin ladled a spoon of the soup and blew on it carefully. Haru felt his gaze gravitate towards Rin's lips. Rin sipped it and closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

"Hnn..Haru..", Rin moaned.

_Oh my god._

"This is amazing...", Rin said, turning to face Haru. Haru felt his cheeks heat up.

"At this rate my cute little kouhai might end up surpassing me!", Rin said jokingly, throwing his arm around Haru's neck.

"Sh-shut up. You're only a year older than me."

* * *

 

It was a Monday morning. Haru was making some broth, still half-asleep. He threw in some random spices and stirred. Rin strolled in, grinning when he saw Haru cooking.

"How's it coming?", Rin said dipping a spoon into the broth. Before Haru could warn him, he had already tasted it, and his eyes grew wide. He started coughing violently and turned away from Haru.

"Rin? You okay?", Haru said grabbing a glass of water.

Rin turned around and grabbed the water. Haru inhaled sharply. Rin's face was flushed and his eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. As Rin gulped the water, Haru noticed a tiny rivulet of water flow down Rin's neck. _How would Rin react if he licked it off his neck?_ Haru imagined running his tongue lewdly up Rin's neck, tangling his fingers in Rin's strawberry red hair as Rin squirmed underneath him.

"Haru!", shouted Rin, snapping Haru out of his daze.

"Huh?"

"I said what the hell did you put in this?"

"Oh sorry... I was just trying something, guess it didn't work.", Haru replied,not particularly sorry.

Rin sighed and put and the glass down. "It's fine, but you should probably make a new batch."

* * *

Haru kept this up the entire week; making disgusting dishes and making Rin taste test them. He especially prided himself on a serving of extra spicy chicken wings that had Rin turning cherry red and sticking his tongue slightly out of his mouth,giving Haru a glimpse of his cute shark-like teeth. 

It was Sunday morning and Haru was extremely early as he came in to work. As always, Rin was the first one there, and had just finished setting up the place. Haru got to work immediately and 20 minutes later, called Rin over. 

"Rin. I made some spring rolls. Would you try them for me?"

Rin looked at Haru and the plate of spring rolls warily. Haru smirked internally. He had spent all night perfecting this for Rin. Rin picked up a spring roll and carefully bit off a tiny bite. His eyes widened with shock. Haru watched Rin closely with anticipation. 

The white milky substance flowed out of Rin's open mouth lewdly leaving a string of saliva hanging between Rin's lips and the spring roll. Haru stared as if in a trance when Rin licked the white substance off his lips. It was condensed milk and it was probably the most erotic thing Haru had ever seen in his life. He could probably die happy now. 

Haru didn't notice Rin glaring at him until he felt a loud 

_Smack_!

Haru looked at Rin surprised.

"You idiot! How long are you going to keep making fun of me? Are you even trying to cook properly?!", Rin said, tears welling up at his eyes. Haru watched in shock. 

"If you hate me you could've just told me! You're already blunt enough as it is!", Rin continued, on the verge of tears. 

_'I guess this makes me a total sadist'_ , Haru thought to himself as he licked his lips watching Rin break down. 

He took a few steps towards Rin until he was right in his face. "I don't hate you. In fact, it's the exact opposite.", Haru said softly, bringing his hand to Rin's chin gently. Rin quit his blubbering and stared at Haru who was very close. _Extremely_ close actually. Haru was staring at Rin's lips intently and as he glanced up at Rin, Rin almost moaned out loud. Haru's face was so intense; and as Haru leaned in closer Rin felt himself drawn to Haru and his soft-looking lips. Rin grasped the front of Haru's uniform helplessly and closed his eyes.

Haru gently pressed his lips to Rin, almost laughing from happiness when Rin didn't push him away. Rin smelled really nice, like sakura blossoms and green apples. Haru stayed like that for a few seconds, not sure if Rin would allow anything more, and suddenly Rin began moving his lips against Haru's. Haru opened his mouth slightly to kiss him properly and gasped when Rin licked his bottom lip. Haru was so turned on he couldn't think straight. Rin bit down on his bottom lip carefully with his sharp teeth, and began exploring Haru's mouth. Finally, Haru broke the kiss, shivering and out of breath.

Rin watched as Haru struggled to regain his breath. Rin had always had a small crush on his coworker but had a hard time reading Haru, whose poker face could fool anyone. Seeing Haru becoming undone because of him.. was really hot. 

"Th- the spring roll.", Haru said, looking at Rin with a gleam in his eyes. 

"The spring roll wasn't that bad..", Haru said, licking his lips and smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ;)  
> My tumblr is:  
> soumako-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
